


Carthetic

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, JONERYS ALL THE WAY, Jonerys fest, Plot? What is plot?, Post S8, Post Series, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, as play, beta? what beta? here we die like Daenerys, greatest Jonerys fic of all time., post cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the greatest Jonerys fic ever. Read and enjoy.
Relationships: jon snow/Daenerys Targeryan
Kudos: 1





	Carthetic

**Author's Note:**

> a response to some Jonerys fics I've had the pleasure of reading lately. Enjoy.

As soon as she walks into his tent, Jon grabs her roughly and kisses her Hard and with passion as his hands came up to grope her firm breasts, making her groan with need and lust. His tongue sought hers as they kissed, his fingers slipping into her warm and wet cunt as he conquered her lips. They parted their embrace as he pushed her onto his furs, his fingers beginning to slip in and out of her as she mewled with lust and need, her face going red with pleasure at her sounds.

"Fuck you’re so wet" He whispered into her ears, making her flush even with his rough handling. He withdrew his fingers and sucked on the juices of the wildling princess before him, her grey-blue eyes on him as he did so. He licked his lips and she watched as he began removing his clothes and leather armor, dropping them to the floor.

Her eyes fell upon his thick 7 inch cock, her heartbeat rising at the sight of it, the tool of her pleasure.

He wasn’t supposed to be doing this he knew, after what he did to the dragon Queen, his aunt, his lover, his liege. He had been sent back to the night’s watch to live out his days amongst the men that butchered him for doing what he thought was right.

Sworn to take no lands, no titltes, fathered no children and win no glory. 

Well, fuck that.

As soon as Jon made it to castle black, he joined up with Tormund and was named as the freefolk’s King beyond the wall, he left Castle Black as soon he arrived and quickly took Val to his bed.

Some would wonder and question about his precious honour, where the man who tried by all means to emulate Ned Stark went. 

But Jon would only scoff at that, ‘what honour is that?’ he thought to himself.

The same honor that made him break every vow he ever took? the same honor that made him abandon love for the sake of duty? Or was it the same honor that made him do things he didn’t want to do for the sake of people that threw him away at the first chance they got.

No… honor was just an illusion in Jon Snow’s life. He’s very birthing bed was stained with the blood of thousands of people simply because he’s parents were too selfish to do their duty. 

He’s very life was marked as a stain on a man known throughout Westeros as honourable. Even when he found out that he wasn’t a bastard, that he wasn’t stain he thought he was, his family, his queen saw his existence as a threat that needed to be hidden away and the other side of his family saw him as tool for destruction and chaos. Hell even his best friend got in on the act.

Its funny, Jon thinks, that this whole fiasco started because everyone wanted to put him on a throne he never wanted, lying and cheating and betrayals for his so-called greater claim to the Irone throne and when the chance came for them actually put him on that damn throne, they use it an opportunity to grab power for themselves.

‘I can never be lord of anything’ he remembers Bran saying, but that didn’t stop him from being King did it?

Tyrion? He betrayed Daenerys as much as he did, yet there he was back at the Red Keep as the second most powerful man in Westeros.

Sam? Wasn’t that fat bastard stiil a part of the Night’s Watch, how was it possible that he managed to get himself a position on the small council as the grand maester and yet he was still allowed to marry, father children and earn titles for himself? 

Sansa? He doesn’t even want to think of her.

‘you nothing nothing Jon Snow’ no truer words have ever been spoken.

No, Jon is done with honor, done with their precious game of thrones, their Iron throne, done with vows and worriying about what people will think of him. 

So instead of wallowing in guilt and sorrow, Jon resolved to live out whatever remained of his pathetic existence doing whatever the hell he wanted.   
He’s going to live, to fuck, to fight and if anyone had a problem with that then they were more than welcome to take it up with him. 

A deep moan brings him back to reality, to the woman he’s been fucking for weeks on end now. He said nothing as he climbed into the furs with her. 

Jon pushed her onto her back as he rubbed his cock on her wet opening for several minutes, watching the blonde beauty slither beneath him, biting her lip with need. She grabbed her knees and pulled them to her chest and spread them as far as she could, knowing what was coming.

Jon can only smirk at that. Val has never been shy with what she wanted, she could play the role of proper southron lady, a whore, a savage wildling and Jon was always more than happy to play along. 

Jon appreciated the curves of her body, her refined beauty not at all affected by the harsh environment of the Land of Always Winter, which made Jon more eager to take her. This woman who had made his life a little bareable to live since the shitshow that was his resurrection.

He could wait no longer; he slid his cock further down, feeling the heat and moisture of Val's pussy. He rubbed the head of his cock against her lips, lubricating it before holding his cock with both hands and beginning to push it into her, the thick head pressing against her pink delicate lips.

The pressure grew and the very tip of Jon's cock began to slip slightly into her. She moaned loudly and whorishly and her body tensed. Jon continued to push his cock past her pussy lips, his head pushing to enter her tight cunt as he took his time.

Slowly, the head began to slide into her. Jon pushed deeper and deeper into her, Val moaning loudly as he went into her tight passage before he growled in triumph and was balls deep within the Wildling princess, not at all caring about the noices they were making.

He placed his hands on the furs just above her shoulders and slowly withdrew all but the head, showing a thick, wet, cock. His round balls hung from the base of his thick cock, swinging heavily and no doubt filled with his potent seed. He looked into her eyes, and with a long powerful thrust, he slid his rock hard cock out before thrusting back hard into her tight, moist pussy, making her nearly scream her lungs out with pleasure as he hit her cervix.

He lay motionless inside her, savoring the tight, soft passage of Val's passage. Her long smooth legs of the came to rest across his legs unconsciously as she caught her breath. Her breasts draped to the sides, flushed pink with passion as Jon began to caress her soft, full breasts with his hands. The pure power of the wolf or a Dragon that was jon snow was making her wet beyond belief.

“You’re mine princess, all mine”he growled to her in a low, animalistic voice.

He fucked her hard and fast with his cock for several minutes while she moaned loudly for all to hear and rocked her hips beneath him. Her large tits rocked back and forth with each thrust. He withdrew further, leaving only the thick head of his cock inside her. He remained still for a few seconds, looking down at his cock, only the head and shoulders of it buried in her and over 7 inches of thick meat waiting for the final powerful thrust.

Jon leaned forward, gripped tightly at her's shoulder and neck, holding her firmly as he thrust his cock deeply and forcefully into her pussy once more, penetrating her to the hilt. His massive balls clopped hard and heavily against her ass as she screamed at the top of her lungs as the head of his cock slammed against her cervix again. Her legs were thrown wide and she grabbed as tightly as she could onto his wrists. 

Grabbing her tightly, jon started thrusting into her pussy. He was growling his triumph as he withdrew to the tip and slammed back into her to the root of his cock. Thrust after powerful thrust rocked her beautiful mature body. His cock slid in and out of her, creating a wet, sloppy sound that filled the tent and she could feel his cock pump into her with power and rage. Rage he had built up for her over the years, rage for the years living as a bastard, rage for his naiveity in believing in Family, rage for his identity being used by those he trusted the most. 

She felt his massive, heavy balls slap against her firm behind repeatedly as he fucked her. Over 7 thick inches of hard cock thrust and pumped into her delicate little pussy mercilessly.

The tent was soon filled with nothing but the musky scent of sex and the sound of wet fucking so much so that he was sure that one of the wildling would to them to complain. Val was screaming and moaning and begging to be fucked harder. Her hips gyrated and rocked faster and harder to meet his forceful thrusts as orgasms began to rip through her again and again.

Without mercy, jon began to fuck her like a wild beast. His heavy balls swung from under his cock and slapped hard against ass. He growled deeply as he slammed into her cunt over and over again. Pounding, forcing, thrusting, slapping. He pulled her by her beautiful auburn hair and kissed her hard, grabbing hard on her ass cheeks as he mated her, reaching to clutch her firm breasts in his hands.

"I'm going to cum. I'm going to cum inside you." He growled as he imagined her round with his child. Gods wouldn’t that be a sight to behold, something that he had always feared, fathering a bastard, and now… now he looked forward to it, hoping against all hope that his seed will take root. 

He forced is cock deeply into Val's body and slammed into her with all his might, the head of his cock pressing hard against her cervix. He threw his head back and with a groan, he shot a hot, powerful torrent of cum deep into her womb. Val screamed when she felt the first mighty spurt of her lovers semen slam into the back of her pussy. 

"Gods you’re in so deep!" Val screamed.

Jon let out a triumphant groan of satisfaction as Jet after jet of semen spurted against the back wall of her hot pussy. The hot fertile fluid forced its way past her cervix and into the deepest regions of her cunt. His cum was spurting over and over again, his cock throbbed and pulsated as he ejaculated his cum over and over again. His hands held her hips and ass tightly against him with his cock buried to the hilt. His balls twitched and writhed against the back of her thighs. 

Several minutes later, jon slowly began to withdraw his cock, Jon gave her a passionate kiss before turning on her hands and knees watching the seemingly endless thick seed flowed out of her pussy, down the insides of her thighs and onto the furs.

The petals of her pussy were flushed, glistening and spread. Her rosebud winked at him between two pale cheeks and Jon could not resist biting the luscious orbs.  
The sheen and smell of her juices was a call too strong for Jon to ignore and he eagerly buried his face between her cheeks to greedily drink from her cunt upto her rosebud.  
He rubbed his nose against her hole, delighting in the smell of their combined release. His tongue split her lips and he feasted on her. Val rocked her arse against his face. His tongue found her rosebud and he gripped her cheeks so that he could bury it inside her as deep as possible.

“That’s it King crow, use that tongue on me... ohh yes” the wildling princess moaned out. Her voice was a husky slur.

“You like that huh?,” Jon replied and nibbled on one cheek. He slapped the other and watched the resultant jiggle.

He inserted two fingers in her cunt as he continued to lap at her ass as starving man would. It didn’t take long for Val to come again with the double ministrations.  
Jon followed his lover’s collapsing body and tongue-fucked her prone form until she squirted on his face. 

Jon could only smirk triumphantly as he looked down at the blonde beauty. Her full breasts, long sexy legs, wide hips, flat belly and his cum oozing from her freshly fucked cunt made his heart beat wildly in his chest.

‘he could make this work afterall’ he thought as he held onto the Val possessively as he covered them in the thick warm furs. 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Why? simple.  
> 1- i love Jonerysjust as much as everyone out there i curse D&D everyday for what they did to my favorites characters. but damn, the Jonerys pairing has become toxic as fuck.   
> I honestly expected the fans of the pairing to unite against D&D's bullshit instead what i see is some Dany stans writting fics about Dany going on a fucking spree in order to punish. or some have giving birth to Jon's child and have Daario raise it.  
> 2- i also find it rather pathetic when some people even have the nerve to claim that Dany was butchered yet completly ignore the fact that Jon's character was being shitted on since his resurrection. hell, every major character was being butchered by D&D and yet some biased fans dont want to see or even acknowledge that. what's even worse is that some of the authors that are well known for some of the best Jonerys fics out there are even you in support of this, the fuck?   
> 3- post cannon Jonerys fics are completly trash, i mean pure ass. honestly speaking there are only an excuse to write about Dany being a martyr who did nothing wrong and Jon being the scum that killed her for no reason.  
> Hell, these days, its rare to find a Jonerys fic that doesnt potray Dany as some all conquering queen who knows everything about ruling and Jon as the boy whose mere existance is to put a child in her. or some that portray Jon as Aegon the conqueror reborn and Daenerys as a walking-talking broodmare.  
> 4- so here you go, insult me all you want. i regret nothing. you can imagine Daenerys getting some from her fuckboi if it makes you feel better. i'm going to bed with a smile on my face knowing that i made at-least 1 biased retard upset.  
> AHHH CARTHETIC.


End file.
